somewhere in time
by Imaginarivalued
Summary: In the future, Ogami watched the news.


"Cleanse the world of prowling evils!"

The boy turned to look at his father. The little dog on his head doing the same.

"Mercy and Justice across for all!"

He turned to his mother.

"Reduce the trash of humanity to the ashes of the abyss!"

Back to his father.

"Protect the warmth and hearts of those around you!"

Then to his mother.

"An eye for eye! A tooth for a tooth! And evil for evil!"

To his father.

"The power of Nyanmaru and the seven neko sages!"

To his mother. His eyes slightly wide.

"Crush the undeserving—uh, wait, what?"

"The fists of the eastern-north star!"

"Uh…"

"Utada Hikaru! Boku wa Kuma!"

He walked closer to his mother.

"The glory of Optimus Prime!"

"The, uh, chin of, er, Megatron?"

"Onigiri with raspberry jam fillings!"

The boy's eyes _twinkled_.

"Err…canned chicken soup?"

The boy frowned at his father.

"What? It's not that bad."

The child took his mother's hand.

Ogami Rei sighed. "That was kind of underhanded, Kimi."

Ogami Sakura smiled, and kissed his cheek. "Don't overwork yourself, Anata. We'll see you at the complex later."

She looked down at her son. "Ready to go see Ojii-san and Obaa-san?"

The boy nodded (the dog barked) and began pulling her out the door.

Sakura gave one last endearing smile before leaving.

Ogami sighed again. He should have known his son wouldn't have sided with him on this. Now he was going to be stuck at the Kizakura main house for the entire Golden Week. Still, he was relieved the boy was polite and didn't seem to have inherited any potty-mouth behavior similar to his younger days. He was more concerned that Puppy didn't seem to age. At all. Terrific. Even the family dog was abnormal.

He sat down at his desk in and began rifling through the day's paperwork.

Casually, he turned on the television via remote control.

"—_just in. The concert of the international sensation Lady Gaga was seemingly involved in some sort of terrorist attack a mere hour ago. The whereabouts of the celebrated singer herself is currently unknown. Reporter Yamanaka-san is on the scene."_

Ogami blinked.

"_Yamanaka-san, what is the situation there?"_

"_Thank you, Haruno-san. From what can be gathered, only one alleged terrorist had revealed himself. He had somehow managed to bypass security and appeared on stage to unload what many initially believed to be deadly explosives. Many of the audiences were nearly blinded by the sudden nova of light that engulfed the entire stadium."_

"_Are the authorities investigating?"_

"_They are trying their best but the evacuation and subsequent questioning of the overwhelming number of fans are making—ah, what a stroke of luck! It seems we have obtained footage of the incident with clear audio! We're uploading the recording now!"_

_Pssssttt!_

Loud music. Crowd cheering. Bright light. A young man with pristine white hair touches down on stage with a grin.

Ogami twitched.

Large commotion. Performers baffled. The stranger chuckles.

"_Fufufu. Such an outfit. Such ostentatious behavior. What a naughty girl you are. Misbehaving children must be punished. Let us begin a tale of Bad Romance._"

The stranger rips off his jacket and the screen goes blank.

"_As you can see, it is highly possible some sort of powerful flash bang grenade was utilized to create an opportunity for the abduction of Lady Gaga. A diabolical crime committed under broad day light under the cover of, ironically, light."_

Ogami rubbed his eyes.

"_An intensely intriguing development indeed. We have received reports that the entirely of the Tokyo Japanese police force have been mobilized to track and rescue as well as to apprehend any suspects. The news of Lady Gaga's sudden kidnapping has alarmed Tokyo city hall and even Prime Minister Fujiwara was sighted discussing the incident. Here is the footage."_

Ogami watched the video of Toki Fujiwara storming across a hallway surrounded by reporters.

"_Goddammit! Two things! Two things I asked from him! To stop sending me pornographic literature, and to not cause an international incident while I'm in office! He didn't do (beep) neither! And Nee-san is off chasing squirrels again at crap knows where! What the hell! Did I commit some sort of treacherous crime in a past life or something! I knew I shouldn't have taken this stupid job! Dammit, this is all Ogami's fault! That super pervert, I knew he would be careless enough to unleash that psychotic bastard to the general public! Arrggh! Stop filming!"_

_Pssssttt!_

"_The prime minister could not be reached for further comment."_

The television screen flickers before powering off.

Ogami twitched. He pondered.

_On second thought…_

Setting the remote aside, Ogami quickly stamped a couple of papers and filed them away. He fast dialed on his cellular phone.

"_What is it, Mas—I mean, President-sama?_"

"Kanda, perform a mass evacuation of the entire student body under the guise of gas leaks in the laboratory classrooms. After which, remind the entire staff of the school's media policy and send them home. You yourself will report to the Kizakura main house for dinner as per Sakura's wishes."

"_Right away, sir!"_

He put the phone away. He turned the lights off on his way out.

…the_ in-laws weren't __that__ bad._

* * *

><p>AN: Just read chapter 150. Anime adaptation confirmed. Also, content of said chapter made me kind of happy. Hence this short fic. Oops. Spoilers. Am currently working on more code breaker fics. Someone make a poster out of the bottom panel of chapter 136, page 7, with the captions: All Bow Before the Glory of OgamiSakura.<p> 


End file.
